In recent years, in order to facilitate use for users and to meet personalized needs of users, a lot of websites provide users with a variety of applications, such as applications or widgets, that can be installed in electronic devices such as personal computers, portable computers, tablet computers, portable cellular phones, smart phones and portable music players, and the like. These applications or widgets are powerful in functions, user-friendly, and entertaining.
However, in an existing method for downloading an application, only by logging in a webpage of an application store, can users view applications provided in a website of the application store and make selections. Further, as the applications selected by a user are in downloading, the user needs to view prompt-information or download-progress bars to acquire the download-situation of the selected applications, but the prompt-information or the download-progress bars occupies a relatively large display area, which is disadvantageous to user in viewing other information on the current page while downloading the applications.